The Collides of March
by MWolfL
Summary: Asterix and Obelix are in Rome again and meet an attractive girl Obelix doesn't get a crush on! Later on, Asterix and Obelix overhear a plot to murder Ceasar. What will they do? AsterixXOC
1. Help Causes Irony

It was another day in the greatest city of the universe: Rome. Or at least that's what a Roman would say if you asked him which city in the universe was the greatest. If you asked a Gaul he or she would say that Lutetia was the greatest city in the universe. But no matter which city was the greatest, there was no denying that the city we're now in is Rome.

Asterix and Obelix were just doing a random visit to Rome. Nothing special planned, nothing special going on. But little did they know that this random visit was going to cause something special.

It all started close to lunchtime...

"Hey Asterix I'm getting hungry." Obelix spoke up.

"You're almost always hungry Obelix." Asterix smiled. "But it is close to lunchtime so we will be stopping for a bite soon. Have to find a good restaurant first."

"Oh goody!" Obelix rubbed his hands together with joy.

Dogmatix barked in agreement.

Just as they neared Julius Caesar's palace, still looking for a place to eat, they saw a pretty young woman with brown hair struggling with groceries. Asterix rushed over and Obelix and Dogmatix followed.

"Excuse me miss, do you need help?" Asterix asked politely.

"Oh no...it's okay I can handle it." The woman said, sounding flustered.

"But it's no trouble-" Asterix then noticed that she was heading for the palace. "Oh, you work at the palace?"

"Yeah." The woman said awkwardly. "I'm a slave."

"Ah." Asterix understood; often slaves weren't allowed to mingle with the peasants. "Well don't worry, we can help you without causing trouble."

"Are you nuts?" The woman looked shocked. "What about the guards?"

"Don't worry, Obelix can take care of them." Asterix gestured towards his muscular friend. "I'm Asterix by the way."

"I'm...Gabriella." The woman shrugged, realizing that Asterix wasn't going to give up. "Okay, you can help."

Asterix took a couple of the heavy bags with ease, much to her surprise, and the four of them went towards the palace. The guards looked at the group warily, until one guard noticed Obelix.

"Hey, isn't that-?" He said to his comrade.

"Uh-oh." The other guard now recognized Obelix.

They zipped away in opposite directions. Gabriella was stunned, but didn't ask until they reached the kitchens.

"Why did the guards run away when we approached them?" She asked.

"The village Obelix and I come from is the only one not conquered by Caesar." Asterix explained. "This is due to a secret power the druid gives us, which allows those who take it to beat up guards and others with ease. Obelix fell into the source of the power when he was a baby and is now permanently powerful."

"Oh, I've heard of that village." Gabriella smiled. "Well, I'd love to talk more but I have to help the cooks make lunch for Caesar."

"It's okay, we were on our way to lunch as well." Obelix smiled. "It was nice meeting you."

"Same here." Gabriella smiled.

Asterix, Obelix, and Dogmatix left. Asterix was stunned.

"Obelix, you did notice that Gabriella is very pretty right?" He asked.

"Well she was very nice looking, why?" Obelix shrugged, confused.

"Because every attractive woman you come across turns you into a lovestruck goon." Asterix pointed out.

"They do not!" Obelix retorted defensively.

At that moment a group of attractive women walked past the duo and dog. Obelix gazed at them with a goofy smile.

"I rest my case." Asterix smirked.

That snapped Obelix out of it.

"Okay so I get easily attracted to pretty faces, so what's the problem?" Obelix frowned.

"The problem is that Gabriella is the most beautiful woman I've ever seen and you just treated her like another friend!" Asterix said frustratedly.

Obelix and Dogmatix stared at him.

"Asterix, are you listening to yourself?" Obelix asked.

"What do you mean?" Asterix asked, confused.

"You called Gabriella the most beautiful woman ever. What about Panacea?"

Asterix fell silent, stunned.

"Wait just a-" Asterix now looked shocked. "No way."

"Don't tell me you've fallen in love with Gabriella and didn't realize it." Obelix was way beyond surprised.

"I-I guess I did." Asterix was still stunned.

The three friends all fell silent at this. Obelix didn't know what to say and Asterix was lost in his thoughts. As for Dogmatix, well, all he could do was bark anyway. Finally he did, snapping Obelix and Asterix out of their silence. Dogmatix licked his lips.

"Oh yeah, lunch." Obelix remembered.

"Right." Asterix didn't have much else to say.

So, they had lunch and headed back to the village. Asterix was still lost in thought about Gabriella, and the more he thought about her the more he realized that he really did love her. However, he couldn't figure out why he had fallen in love with her. He didn't know that much about her, and he wasn't the type to fall in love with every pretty face like Obelix.


	2. History is Rewritten

A week passed and no one in the village caught on to Asterix being lost in thought. He still talked like he always did, saving his thoughts for when he was alone, and so only Obelix and Dogmatix had a feeling that he was thinking about Gabriella. Not even Getafix had a clue.

Finally, around the end of the week, Asterix decided to go back to Rome to get to know Gabriella more. Maybe then he could figure out why he had fallen in love with her. He secretly told Obelix of his idea, who agreed and decided to go with him.

They left and looked around Rome, hoping they could spot Gabriella outside the palace. Fortunately they did in the market, where she was shopping again.

"Gabriella!" Asterix called.

Startled, Gabriella turned around and saw Asterix and Obelix.

"Asterix?" Gabriella was surprised. "Obelix? What are you two doing here?"

"We visit Rome sometimes." Obelix shrugged.

"Besides, I realized that we don't know very much about each other." Asterix added. "And I'd like to get to know you more."

"Well...okay, I'm not expected back in the palace for a while." Gabriella smiled. "I went out early to shop so that I could have some more free time."

And so, they walked around and got to know each other. Asterix and Obelix found out how Gabriella became a slave: Julius Caesar owned the mortgage on her parents' home and they didn't have the money. To save her parents from being kicked out Gabriella offered her services as a servant without pay. Instead her wages would pay towards the mortgage. Her parents protested, but Gabriella didn't back down and Caesar agreed to the terms. That was months ago.

"And I have six more months left before the mortgage is paid off." Gabriella finished.

Asterix now realized why he had fallen in love with her: he had sensed right from the start that Gabriella was a goodhearted, selfless, and loyal woman.

They talked a while longer, and now Asterix was completely in love with Gabriella. All too soon, she had to return to the kitchens. Asterix and Obelix decided to walk around and have lunch. As they went through some narrow streets they overheard a group of men talking. Asterix and Obelix decided to hide around a wall.

"Caesar is going to the Theater of Pompey as planned." One man said.

"Excellent Brutus." The other man said. "We'd better get there so that we'll be ready when he enters."

"Right, and then the tyrant will fall and the Senate will not be disbanded." Brutus said. "Thank goodness you caught on to Caesar's lust for power Longinus."

"Indeed. We must go now." Longinus said.

He and Brutus left.

"They're going to kill Julius Caesar?" Obelix was surprised. "I wonder who the next emperor will be. Hopefully not anyone worse."

"I don't know, but I'm not going to let that chance happen." Asterix frowned. "Come on!"

Asterix ran for the theater and headed for the back of it. Obelix and Dogmatix followed. Finally Asterix stopped underneath a window that was too high for him to reach.

"Asterix, you're not really going to save Caesar are you?" Obelix whispered. "He's supposed to be our enemy."

"I know, but this is an unfair attack. They're not even going to give Caesar a chance to defend himself!" Asterix whispered back. "I can't let this injustice happen. Now boost me up."

"Be careful Asterix." Obelix said as he obeyed.

After Asterix climbed through the window he hid behind a column and waited. After a while Caesar arrived with some senators. One tried to slit Caesar's throat but Caesar ducked and grabbed the attacker's arm.

"Casca you villain what are you doing?" Caesar demanded.

"Help brother!" Casca called out.

Other senators, including Brutus and Longinus, arrived with daggers. Asterix then rushed in.

"Not so fast!" He said.

The senators, shocked, froze in their tracks. Caesar was shocked too.

"Attacking a man without warning? Who doesn't have a weapon to defend himself with?" Asterix said angrily. "That is unfair! I will not let you go through with this injustice!"

"You? A Gaul? You wish to defend this tyrant?" Longinus was surprised.

"Tyrant or no he is still a living human being and should be treated as such!" Asterix rushed forward.

The senators rushed towards Asterix and a big sword battle begun. Caesar ran for the entrance.

"Guards! Come quick! And bring me a sword!" Caesar called.

Guards rushed in, one with an extra sword. Caesar grabbed the extra sword.

"Guards, those men tried to kill me but that young Gaul arrived to protect me. Help him win the fight." Caesar ordered.

The guards entered the fight. Longinus then made a move towards Caesar and Caesar brandished his sword. They fought.

Obelix, afraid for Asterix, broke into the theater as well. He would've joined the fight but all the senators were already occupied. Plus there weren't enough there for a good fight.

The guards and Caesar soon won. Only Asterix and a senator were left. Finally the senator cut Asterix on the side with his sword, provoking Obelix into rushing forward and biffing him into the air. Obelix then caught the senator as he fell.

"Huh, even senators make more noise coming down than going up." Obelix remarked as he set the senator down. "Asterix? Are you okay?"

"Yeah...I think I am." Asterix winced, clutching his side; it was bleeding profusely.

"You don't look okay." Obelix was even more worried.

"Well, I will be." Asterix smiled.

"Guards, send these men to the lions." Caesar ordered. "Except for Brutus...only a lifetime of imprisonment for him. You too Brutus? Really?"

Brutus hung his head.

Most of the guards left with the senators. Some remained to keep an eye on Caesar just in case there was another attack.

"You men, take this young Gaul to my doctor immediately." Caesar ordered. "I'll come along. His strong friend may join us as well."

"What about my dog? I left him outside." Obelix asked, deep down relieved that Caesar hadn't called him fat.

"Very well, your dog too." Caesar agreed.

The guards gently lay Asterix on a shield and carried him back to the palace. Obelix followed and whistled for Dogmatix, who immediately ran to catch up with his master. They all went into the palace, but not unnoticed. One guard up front cowered upon seeing Obelix, until a guard who was helping to carry Asterix explained the situation. The entrance guard, stunned, repeated the story to anyone who asked. Word spread all over the city, even to the servants and slaves inside the palace. Meaning Gabriella soon heard what had happened. When she did she was overcome with shock. She sat down weakly, afraid for Asterix's life. That's when she started to realize that she was falling in love with him. She had to see him, but knew that she couldn't go to him without permission.


	3. Love Wins In The End

After Asterix was patched up and had partially recovered Caesar and Obelix, with Dogmatix, went into the room Asterix was recovering in.

"Thank you young Gaul." Caesar said. "You saved my life. And I believe I've met you before."

"Yeah, I'm the really strong one from the rebel village." Asterix chuckled. "My name is Asterix."

"Oh that's right." Caesar smiled. "Well, since you saved my life I owe you one. You may have any reward you desire...except my position of course."

"Well..." Asterix normally wouldn't accept a reward, but then he thought of how it could benefit someone else. "A week ago I met a slave of yours, Gabriella. She's only working here in exchange for her parents keeping their home...but, uh, I was wondering if she could be freed now without her parents losing their home."

"Seriously? You have a chance to gain power and wealth and you want your reward to be someone else's freedom?" Caesar was very surprised.

"I don't care about power or wealth, I love the freedom that comes with my simple life." Asterix said truthfully. "And I would like Gabriella to have the same freedom. Please, it would mean a lot to me."

Caesar hesitated for a moment, until he realized why Gabriella was so important to Asterix.

"Ah." He smiled understandingly. "Very well Asterix, Gabriella shall be freed and her parents may keep their home. And as further reward, your village is free too. I shall no longer try to conquer it, and will send my garrisons home."

"What?" Obelix said unhappily.

Caesar looked at him surprised.

"Obelix loves fighting your garrisons." Asterix chuckled. "Come on Obelix, I love a good fight too but only if it's necessary. Otherwise I prefer peace. And I think most of the other Gauls in our village would appreciate it too."

"All right, but only because I'm outnumbered." Obelix sulked.

"Legionary." Caesar said to a soldier that was standing outside the room. "Please go to the kitchens and inform Gabriella that she has been given her freedom. She's a young thin woman with brown hair."

The legionary saluted and left to do as he was told.

When Gabriella, who now was busy with the dinner, heard that she had been freed she couldn't believe it. Then she remembered Asterix and asked the legionary where he was. After receiving the info she rushed for the room.

"Asterix!" She said happily, relieved to find him alive and awake. "I heard about earlier today, I'm so relieved that you're all right."

"Same here." Asterix chuckled.

"So...I'm free?" Gabriella still couldn't believe it.

"Yes, I had offered Asterix a reward and he requested your freedom." Caesar explained. "And don't worry about your parents, they'll get to keep their home."

Gabriella looked at Asterix surprised, and fell even more in love with him.

"As soon as Asterix has completely healed I'll arrange for transportation to your parents' home and Asterix's village." Caesar added as he stood up. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have business to tend to."

Gabriella entered the room as soon as Caesar left, and sat by Asterix's side.

"I've never known a guy like you before." She admitted. "You're noble, selfless, and very kind."

"Well, truthfully I can't think of another girl who'd sacrifice her freedom just so that her parents could keep their home." Asterix smiled.

They hugged.

Days passed, and finally Asterix was well enough to leave. Not having stretched his legs in a long time, he and Obelix left first. They then waited for Gabriella outside by the simple chariot Caesar was letting them borrow.

It wasn't long before a familiar face appeared.

"Yoo-hoo, Asterix!" A blonde haired woman wearing a green dress called.

"Influenza?" Asterix was surprised.

Obelix blushed and Dogmatix growled.

"I heard about what you did for our emperor." Influenza flirted. "That was so heroic of you."

"Well, thanks." Asterix shrugged.

Obelix looked crushed.

"Listen, some friends of mine and I are going to hang out at the pub." Influenza smiled. "Why don't you join us? You can tell us of the battle."

At that, Influenza kissed Asterix on the cheek. Obelix would've been enraged, except he noticed that Asterix looked as if he didn't enjoy it. He wasn't the only one to see the kiss though, Gabriella had as well and ran off in tears.

"Sorry Influenza, but I can't." Asterix said politely but cooly. "The village is expecting me to return soon, they must be very worried. Besides, Obelix likes you and as long as he does I can't be with you in any way. I wouldn't hurt him for anything, not even my own life."

Influenza was crushed but Obelix brightened.

"But..." Influenza didn't know what to say.

"Also, I found someone else. So you should too." Asterix finished. "Now if you'll excuse us, we have a journey to make."

Influenza looked devastated. Asterix and Obelix didn't notice though, they had already looked to see if Gabriella had show up. She hadn't, so Asterix went to a guard.

"Pardon me, but has Gabriella left yet?" He asked.

"She did, she saw that young woman kiss you and ran off in tears." The guard said sympathetically, pointing in the direction Gabriella had run in.

"Oh no..." Asterix felt horrible even though it hadn't been his fault. "Obelix come on!"

He ran off after Gabriella, Obelix reluctantly following. He wanted to stay with Influenza and comfort her, but his loyalty to Asterix was stronger...especially now that he knew that he didn't have to worry about Asterix ending up with Influenza.

Finally they found Gabriella sobbing on a bench.

"Gabriella?" Asterix said. "Don't take that kiss seriously, she just has a crush on me that's all. I don't like her that way."

"Really?" Gabriella sniffled, feeling better.

"Of course. Beside Obelix likes her and I'd never hurt him." Asterix smiled comfortingly.

Gabriella recovered completely.

"I know that, I know how close you two are." She smiled.

"But why would you get so upset about that one kiss?" Obelix asked, confused.

Gabriella blushed. Asterix stared at her as if he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Wait...Gabriella you...you don't like me do you?" Asterix was stunned.

"No...I love you." Gabriella admitted.

Asterix felt as if his winged helmet had received flying abilities and was carrying him away. His heart beat fast and he smiled as happily as he could.

"I love you too." He said.

Gabriella looked as if she couldn't believe her ears.

"You do?" She said.

"Yes." Asterix smiled. "Ever since we first met. My heart automatically knew that you were the kindest and most selfless woman I had ever met, though it took a while for my brain to get it."

Gabriella smiled.

"I realized my love when I heard that you had been hurt." She said. "I became so scared that you would...die that..."

"Well, I didn't. And I'm not going too." Asterix comfortingly put a hand on her hands. "Now, we'd better be going. I've got a feeling that Caesar's chariot driver is growing impatient."

"Right." Gabriella smiled.

They headed back to the chariot, and drove off. Along with a few guards for protection despite it not being necessary.


	4. Ending Leads to Beginning

Gabriella's parents' house was closest so they went there first. Once Asterix stopped the chariot Gabriella hopped down and ran towards the front door.

"Mom! Dad!" She knocked on the door happily.

Her parents opened the door and couldn't believe their eyes.

"Gabriella!" They gasped, hugging her.

"What are you doing here?" Her dad asked.

"I've been freed early." Gabriella grinned.

She then explained the whole story, including her and Asterix now being a couple. Her parents looked past her and waved to Asterix, gesturing for him to come over.

"So, you're the young man who stole my little girl's heart?" Gabriella's dad Agriculturix said.

"In all fairness sir, she stole mine first." Asterix smiled.

Agriculturix chuckled and warmly clapped Asterix on the shoulder.

"Well, any man who's selfless enough to ask for her freedom as a reward is good enough for my daughter." Gabriella's mom Demetia smiled.

"Indeed." Agriculturix agreed. "However, you can't stay here Gabriella."

"Daddy, please, we only met about three weeks ago..." Gabriella blushed; so did Asterix.

"No dear, your father means that we all can't stay." Demetia explained. "Our home has decayed too much, it's beyond repair. We'll have to move."

"Oh." Gabriella relaxed.

"Well, there's an empty inn back at our village." Asterix said. "Most people don't want to live there because it's downwind of the fishmongers, but if you think you can put up with the smell you're welcome to stay there."

"Can we daddy?" Gabriella pleaded.

"Of course we can." Agriculturix smiled. "I grew up in a village many years ago, and always felt lonely on this farm anyway. We'll just gather the animals and pack our own cart and then we'll join you."

Agriculturix left to prepare the cart, while Gabriella and Demetia went inside to pack up. Asterix and Obelix offered to help, but Agriculturix and Demetia said that Asterix had already helped more than enough by freeing their daughter.

After the cart was ready and the animals were gathered, they all headed for Asterix's village.

It turns out the guards weren't there just to protect Asterix and his friends, they were also there to inform the garrisons that their services were no longer required. As Asterix and his friends and the guards went their separate ways Agriculturix approached the head guard.

"You may tell Caesar that our land is his now." He said.

"I will." The guard nodded.

He and the other guards left. Asterix and his friends then entered the village. By that time it was nearly night so a banquet was held in celebration of Asterix's recovery and the new peace between them and Julius Caesar.

During the banquet Asterix told the story of how he had helped to save Julius Caesar's life, and introduced Gabriella and her parents to the village. The village cheered at the end of the speech, and Vitalstatistix welcomed Gabriella and her family into the village. Gabriella and her parents moved into the empty inn that night, and found that they could put up with the smell.

Months passed. Asterix and Gabriella had taken their relationship slowly, being new to dating (Gabriella hadn't had that much luck when she was younger). As soon as they grew more comfortable, they became more comfortable with making their relationship more public.

The rest of the village soon found out, and all were happy for Asterix and Gabriella. Even Obelix was happy instead of jealous, for Asterix still made time to hang out with Obelix and didn't put Gabriella before him. Instead Gabriella and Obelix were equal to Asterix. Of course the happiest Gaul, apart from Asterix and Gabriella, was Asterix's mom, who had been waiting years for Asterix to find a nice girl. Obelix's mom was a little resentful that Asterix got a girl first, but soon shrugged it off due to knowing Obelix's immaturity about relationships.

After around three years, Asterix realized that he really did want to spend the rest of his life with Gabriella. And so, one evening, he proposed. She accepted of course, and they were married soon after. They couldn't be happier, especially not after they had their first child.

The future of the village also became very happy with the newfound peace. In fact that village became one of the happiest places in Gaul ever. So I guess you could say that Asterix and Gabriella weren't the only ones who lived happily ever after (relatively speaking of course).


End file.
